Part d'ombre, part de lumière
by LilyKiss
Summary: Petite histoire sur Cloud et Sokaro, leur relation et ce qu'elle en pense. Résumé tout pourri, désolée... Rating M car contient plus que des sous-entendus, mais, à mes yeux, ce n'est pas non plus du lemon.


**Une petite histoire courte sur Cloud et Sôkaro. Que ces deux-là aient une liaison me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, ça donne ce qui suit.**

 **Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les persos sont à l'auteur, je ne fait qu'écrire une histoire en les utilisant.**

* * *

Cloud Nine, les yeux dans le vague, blottie contre le torse de son amant, lui aussi silencieux, laissait ses pensées vagabonder.

Qui lui aurait prédit qu'un jour elle serait exorciste ?

 _Elle_.

Une dompteuse de cirque, certes douée, mais pas non plus la plus douée de toutes.

L'innocence avait fait son bonheur, en lui offrant des capacités bien plus grandes, à mettre au service d'une cause bien plus importante que d'amuser les gens.

Mais peut-être ce petit cube lui avait-il fait plus de mal que de bien.

Elle avait récoltée une cicatrice qui la défigurait lors d'une bataille particulièrement sanglante.

Certes, l'Ordre avait remplacé la grande famille du cirque, mais c'était une nouvelle famille bien dysfonctionnelle qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle avait vu son lot de coups bas de manigances de couloirs depuis qu'elle était arrivé à la Congrégation.

Elle avait sur les mains le sang de centaines d'akumas. Elle avait beau se persuader qu'ils n'étaient plus que des machines de guerre, le fait qu'ils avaient été humains un jour revenait souvent dans ses pensées.

Elle dû soupirer puisque son amant passa une main dans ses cheveux, resserrant la prise de celle qui tenait sa taille pour la serrer davantage contre lui.

Cloud leva les yeux vers son visage et sourit devant son air interrogatif. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes ayant vu cette expression sur son visage à encore marcher sur cette terre.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches, le faisant grogner de plaisir anticipé.

La maréchale se pencha pour passer ses mains sur les tempes de son amant, dessinant du bout des doigts ses tatouages si impressionnants qu'il portait sur le pourtour de son visage.

Winter Sôkaro.

Un homme si tordu qu'elle s'étonnait souvent de la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Peut-être l'Ordre lui avait-il donné une autre bonne chose après tout. Sans la Congrégation et l'Innocence, il ne serait plus en vie, et elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer dans ce tueur maniaque, psychopathe sur les bords – voire jusqu'au milieu ? Elle n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée, mais elle appréciait cela.

Peut-être un peu trop.

Après tout, il n'était jamais qu'un condamné à mort pour meurtre, qui avait échappé à la potence parce qu'il s'était révélé être un compatible. Pas exactement le genre de mec qu'on aime présenter à ses parents. En même temps, les siens n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

Qui pourrait les juger ? Ils faisaient en sorte que les gros bonnets ne s'en rendent pas compte, un point c'est tout. Komui savait, mais jamais ça ne lui viendrait à l'idée de le répéter. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas interdit pas le règlement, alors...

Et puis, lui, il la comprenait. Il savait ce que c'était que de faire des choses qui laissaient une trace noire sur votre âme. Comme prendre une vie, par exemple. Il avait coutume de dire qu'elle était la seule étoile dans son âme noire comme la nuit. Qu'elle, elle restait aussi immaculée qu'une sainte, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais lui avait répondu en riant que si elle était sa part de lumière, il était sa part d'ombre. Et que ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda-t-il, pendant qu'il agrippait ses hanches pour l'amener exactement où il voulait qu'elle soit. Elle gémit alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, et s'autorisa à le laisser faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : lui faire oublier tout ça.

« A rien d'important, » chuchota-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser alors que leurs deux corps entamaient une nouvelle danse endiablée, pour laquelle les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires.

* * *

 **Review, stp ? :)**


End file.
